My Beautiful Lie
by Boots13
Summary: Adrian is pregnant. But Ricky can't know that. This takes place 3 years in the future, along with some flashbacks. Ricky/Adrian pairing. Rated T to be safe. But its probably K .
1. Remember The Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Rosalina.

Summary: Adrian is pregnant. But Ricky can't know that. This is set 3 yrs in the future, with various flashbacks. Radrian pairing.

**Chapter 1: Remember the Lie**

**FLASHBACK:**

**3 Years Ago**

**Adrian's POV:**

"Ricky, I can't see you anymore," I said , lacking my usual self-confidence.

"And why not? I mean, I asked you for a commitment. That wasn't even 2 weeks ago," Ricky looked at me suspiciously.

"About that commitment. I um… I broke the rule," I felt like a naughty child getting caught red-handed.

"You broke the rule? What do you mean you broke the rule?" then it dawned on him. I could practically see the lightbulb above his head turn on. "Who was it? Who did you sleep with?" the look of hurt in his eyes made it unbearable for me to look at him.

I hated lying to him. Especially after I had stayed faithful and everything. But he couldn't handle the truth. He could not know that I forgot to take my birth control pill. I couldn't tell him that my period was late. I certainly could not tell him about the pregnancy test in my purse. So I said what every girl says when she makes up a guy.

"He doesn't go to this school. You don't know him," I pretended to be really interested in the floor tile.

"how could you do this to me?" he asked, barely over a whisper.

I could feel the tears coming, so I kept my mouth shut. I could NOT cry in front of _Ricky Underwood_. He backed away from me and walked out the school doors.

So there I was in the school hallway, alone, and possibly pregnant with Ricky Underwood's 2nd child.

I tried to make it sound human. So whaddya think?

Please Review!! 


	2. Pretty In Pink

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Rosalina.

Summary: Adrian is pregnant. But Ricky can't know that. This is set 3 yrs in the future, with various flashbacks. Radrian pairing.

**Chapter 2: Pretty in Pink**

**Flashback:**

**3 Years Ago**

**Adrian's POV**

There I was, leaning against my bathroom wall, holding a pregnancy test. A pregnancy test with 2 pink lines.

Now, I had always been a fan of pink, from the paint on my bedroom walls to the shoes on my feet. But I didn't want to see it now, on a pregnancy test.

She is officially pregnant. But I think everyone knew that already.


	3. Ordering In

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Rosalina.

Summary: Adrian is pregnant. But Ricky can't know that. This is set 3 yrs in the future, with various flashbacks. Radrian pairing.

**Chapter 3: Ordering In**

**FLASHBACK:**

**2 ½ Years Ago**

**Adrian's POV:**

"Are you sure that's what you want? You could stay here and make it work," My Father said for the millionth time.

"I'm sure," I said, stroking my growing belly, "John is not even 7 months old. Ricky needs to focus on him right now. I can take care of myself and my baby," I insisted.

"Your Aunt is more than happy to take you in, but you can't be a burden. If you go to stay there with her, you haveto pull your own weight. That might mean doing housework or something. Understand?" my mother lectured..

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going there to mooch off of Aunt Maria. I'm going there because I just can't stay here," I said.

"But that's still 4 days away! I was hoping I could leave tomorrow!" I whined.

"Adrian…" my mother said in a threatening manner.

"Fine," I relented.

"Me and your Father were planning on going out to dinner. Would you like to come with us?" my mother asked me hopefully.

"No. I'm 6 months pregnant. I can't be seen like this! I'll just order a pizza".

"We can bring you something back if you want," my father suggested.

"No, it's fine. Pizza is fine," I said with a forced smile. My parents left, and I ordered a pizza.

I went back to my bedroom and threw on some pjs- a green tank top and polka-dot shorts. I had just finished putting my hair in a ponytail when the doorbell rang.

I opened up the door, and I wasn't greeted with pizza.

**OMG! Who could be at the door?? ******

**I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update again until Saturday night.**


	4. authors note sorry!

I AM SO SORRY!!!!

I just found out that I have a babysitting job tomorrow, so I cant update til tomorrow nite!

I have 5 more chapters written, but I need to type them up

Again, I'm sorry!!!

I spent Saturday nite in a hotel, I thought I would be home!


	5. Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Rosalina.

Summary: Adrian is pregnant. But Ricky can't know that. This is set 3 yrs in the future, with various flashbacks. Radrian pairing.

**Chapter 4: Daddy Dearest**

**FLASHBACK:**

**3 Years Ago**

**Adrian's POV:**

Ricky's eyes opened wide.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while he kept staring at my stomach.

"I, um… I was wondering why you hadn't been at school, but I think I just figured it out," he said, still not breaking his stare.

"Gosh, you don't have to stare at me like that!" I snapped. He looked dead straight into my eyes.

"Is it mine?"

Think about John. John and Amy. They need Ricky. I can take care of myself.

"No, it's from when I cheated," I lied.

I could feel him staring at me while I looked down at my stomach.

"You are such a liar Adrian! I know you and I know when you lie. Is it my baby?" he asked again, with tears in his eyes.

Why did he have to make this so difficult?

"Ricky I'm sorry. It's not yours," I said, and I broke down.

Ricky pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, as if he didn't want to let go.

Ricky still loves Adrian…too bad he thinks she's pregnant by some other guy!

Please Review!


	6. BrownEyed Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Rosalina.

Summary: Adrian is pregnant. But Ricky can't know that. This is set 3 yrs in the future, with various flashbacks. Radrian pairing.

**Chapter 5: Brown-Eyed Girl**

**FLASHBACK:**

**3 Years Ago**

**Adrian's POV:**

"I love you, baby," I whispered to my newborn as I cradled her in my arms. We were in the hospital room all alone. I had given birth just hours ago.

"Little Rosalina, me and you will make it just fine. You'll see. Everything will be okay," I said more to myself than my baby.

My parents moved to a house a month ago, and offered to let me stay in the condo. Since I had already stayed with my aunt for 2 months, I decided to go back home. Back to the condo, and back to Ricky.

It is obvious that Rosalina is his daughter. She had deep dark eyes that seemed to look right through you. Those eyes haunted me every night in my sleep. I always have the same nightmare where Ricky asks if it's his baby.

"You're okay with just having a mommy aren't you precious? But you just know that your daddy would love you so much. But daddy is spread too thin already. And he's only 17."

Cute little Rosie looks like her daddy!! *smiles hugely*

Did you like this chapter?

Please Review!


End file.
